


Make a Circuit With Me

by busterkuri



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Broken Bones, Decapitation, Dubious Consent, Eye Trauma, F/M, Forced Robotization, Gore, Guro, Mind Break, Peeing in Fear, Torture, Vomiting, Yandere K1-B0, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busterkuri/pseuds/busterkuri
Summary: Kibo gets zapped and his inner voice starts sounding a little different.  It's probably fine.





	Make a Circuit With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchesandicecream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchesandicecream/gifts).



“Kiiiiiibo? Hey, robo-bitch, are you OK?”

Ah, his aural sensors had turned back on first. His visual overlay loaded up next, filling his vision with data. Fortunately, everything was reading OK, except for some minor file he couldn't even access—likely just some notes the professor had made, but that was irrelevant to worry about now.

“Get the fuck up!” Miu pushed him as the last of his restarting process finished.

“H-hey!” He quickly pushed himself up. “Careful, everything has to recalibrate! You could mess me up doing that.” He looked around. “What happened?”

“You ran into one of my experiments!” She motioned towards a tesla coil. “It's going to act as my guard system once I get it finished. You should be happy it _only_ made you restart!”

God, she was so annoying sometimes. But she was also the only one who could make sure he was still functioning properly. He checked all his systems again. Something seemed wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Ah, there it was. His inner voice seemed to be different. It was a simple enough repair, but it wasn't an essential function. He figured he could probably leave it as it was. He made a quick check to see if his inner voice thought he should stay around Miu or go somewhere else. A simple binary choice like this would be a good test.

 _Stay with Miu forever_.

An interesting choice! Kibo processed it further, deciding how to take this, staring at Miu as he did. Staring at her beautiful eyes and her pretty hair and her general human-ness.

The human-ness, ugh, that wasn't his--

“Hey! The fuck are you looking at?!” Miu suddenly got up in his face. “Y'know, normally I charge for a fucking show, but given it's you, I might give you a freebie.” She laughed.

“You're so kind to me.” Kibo smiled.

Miu jumped back in surprise. That didn't seem right somehow, to just take her insults like that, but Kibo was a real weirdo. “A-alright, get out of my lab. I-I have work to do.” She quickly pushed him out.

“But Miu!” He tried to resist but failed. He could just enter again, but...maybe he should listen to everything she said. Really follow her orders.

He stood off to the side, talking to people as they came by but still keeping an eye on Miu's lab. He started to get bored and considered checking his inner voice again, when he saw Kaede enter.

So she was allowed in her lab, but he wasn't?! He wished Miu's lab had a window or some way to peek in. What were they doing in there? Talking? Was Miu making Kaede an invention? Or...well, this was Miu, it could be anything from there.

And he was just supposed to take orders from her that only pushed him away? No, this wasn't right. If he was supposed to stay with her forever, he would have to take action.

And his inner voice was giving him a very good idea.

 

Miu entered her lab the next day and saw Kaede sitting in a chair, facing the wall. What the hell?

“Hey, shit-for-brains, what the fuck are you doing? You know I don't like--” She meant to give Kaede a playful shrug and watched in horror as her head fell off and rolled on to the ground, a shocked look on her face.

“Ohmygod,” she quickly got out as she backed away. “This is a dream it's a dream it's a--”

“It's not a dream.” She turned to see Kibo shove something in front of the door. “Don't worry, though, nobody will be bothering us.”

Oh God oh God oh God “K-Kibo, y-you—I-I mean--” OK, think fast. “Wh-what are you doing?” Perfect.

“You know, it was really rude how you pushed me out of your lab yesterday and then let Kaede in. I don't think I liked it.” He said it so casually, like he was complaining about the color of someone's shirt.

“Y-y-you're right! You're really right!” She nervously laughed. “Wow, you're so right, you know, now-now-now Kaede--” She remembered Kaede's face, gagging a little as she tried not to vomit. “Kaede can't come in here anymore! In fact we'll—we'll just put her somewhere nobody will ever find her! Nobody will even know there was a murder!”

“Oh, don't worry. As long as nobody ever enters the lab again, we won't need to worry about that.”

“Yes, you know what, you're right! We'll just tell everybody the lab is off limits!” At this point, she'd say anything just to make sure that Kibo didn't kill her.

He could tell. He liked it. A lot. “I don't think we need to ever leave.” He started walking towards her. “We can just stay here, together, forever.” He picked her up and shoved her against a wall, kissing her.  
She struggled to speak as he moved to biting her neck. “B-but I need to eat and shower and AAAAAAAAA” The love bites turned ferocious, biting down so hard that she was barely able to stand. Kibo pushed her against the wall as she fell down. She looked up at him, noticing the droplets of blood that were dripping from his mouth.

“That's the problem with you. I want to be around you forever. But humans...you're so fragile...and so... _ugly._ ” He smiled. Not a happy smile, but a clever smile. “You were working on that new body for me, weren't you?”

Run. This was too much, she wouldn't survive, she had to run. She ran and tried to move the metal box in front of the door but this was--

“Too heavy?” Kibo laughed. “I was looking at my files and figured something out. I'm actually really strong. I just had to remove some limiters.” He walked over to Miu and picked her up by the throat, choking her. “I figured you'd like a stronger guy.”

She felt something running down her legs. Shit, she'd pissed herself in fear. “P-please...please don't kill me...”

He released her to the ground and watched as she fell to the floor, gasping for air. “I thought you'd know by now I don't want to kill you. I just...I'd do anything so you'll stay with me.”

“The parts the body, it's, it's, it isn't ready, it's just pieces, I don't have the materials--”

“You'll figure it out. You're really smart.” He paused and frowned a little. “Too smart. You're probably already thinking of a way to escape.”

He stepped towards her. “Kibo Kibo Kibo Kibo--” She pushed herself up and tried to get away.

It was way too late for that. Kibo put a foot on her right knee and pushed down. She really wished she could turn away as she watched her bones snap out of her skin. She vomited down the front of her dress, the taste of sick in her mouth mixing with her tears of pain.

“Now the other one.” He lifted his foot up and moved it to the other knee. It felt no better the second time.

He smiled. “There we go. Now we just need to get you in your workstation.”

 

Miu worked, finishing up the last of the programming. Her stomach grumbled. “N-n-never again.” She laughed a little. “I'll never have to worry about that again.”

She'd lost track of time. Weeks? Months? It hadn't been years...probably. She'd started out etching tallies to keep track of the time, but Kibo didn't like that. After all, once the body was finished, time would be infinite. And of course she agreed! Kibo was always right!

“I-i-it's finished, dear!” She yelled over at Kibo. He came over to look, quickly checking over everything.

“Aw, good, I don't see any backdoors.”

“I-I learned that lesson a long time ago!” She laughed, wincing a little as she remembered her left eye being torn out of her face, stepped on in front of her, being forced to lick bits of it off of Kibo's foot so she would fully know never to do that again.

“Then all we need to do is transfer your consciousness over. You ready.”

“I've been ready forever! I want to stay with you forever!” She cried a little in happiness.

It had taken so much work to make the body, the machine to transfer her into it, to program in everything to make sure she would always obey Kibo. She would do anything he told her to do! She'd cut his name into her body to prove her loyalty. She'd killed every one of their classmates so they would be alone together.

And now she lied down in the machine, feeling with her tongue the smile she had cut into her cheeks, thinking about how she would never feel it again! She was going to be a robot! Just like Kibo! And they'd be together forever!

She started crying harder, uncontrollably.

She was just so happy!

 


End file.
